


Fever

by HeathenVampires



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Post Frozen Fever, Sickfic, but Anna has an idea, its all very fluffy and good, not even the soup can cure Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: After several bowls of Super Awesome Cure All soup, Elsa still isn't feeling better. Anna is determined to find a solution. A very tasty solution.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Fever

**And, for something a little lighter than the other one, here's some soft Elsanna sickfic inspired by Frozen Fever and a headcanon of mine.**

-EA-

"Best gift ever, you letting me take care of you."

Anna meant it, reassuring Elsa every time she fretted, shushing her and nudging her back into bed.

"Stay. I'm getting you soup."

Elsa sighed, but she stayed under the covers and pouted as Anna left her there. Anna skipped her way down to the kitchens, where soup was waiting just as she'd asked.

"Princess Anna, perhaps _we_ should bring the soup to Her Majesty. You can get a little... exuberant, and the soup will not help Her Majesty if you spill it over the walls again."

Anna pouted, crossing her arms.

"I'm not _that_ bad. But fine, have it brought to Elsa's room and leave it outside for me."

She skipped back (totally not racing them) anxiously to Elsa, tapping her foot impatiently as the cart wheeled its way toward the door. After a bow, the staff left and Anna picked up the soup.

Well, she tried to, yelped because the bowl was hot, put it down again and wheeled it in to Elsa instead. The sneezing had slowed down a little bit, and so there were no more little... snow boogers appearing for now. Which was good, because Kristoff would probably get mad if Anna asked him to take another wagon load up to the castle on the North Mountain...

Silencing Elsa's protests again with a kiss on the forehead that won her a little happy sound, Anna spoon fed her the soup until Elsa insisted she couldn't stomach any more. Putting the bowl aside, Anna circled the bed and got in next to her, since snuggles and cuddles would definitely make both of them feel better.

"What if you catch my cold?"

"Then you can take care of me. For now, rest."

More than used to Elsa running a little colder, Anna smiled when her sister burrowed into her warmth, sighing softly as Anna snuggled her back before both drifted off to sleep for a bit.

They woke up to quite a few new snow boogers, though for the moment they were all fast asleep on the bed all around them, like they'd been invaded in the night by little critters desperate for a cosy nap. Kristoff gave Anna an exasperated look, and asked if taking them to the mountain could wait at least until he'd had breakfast.

Elsa still wasn't feeling great the next day either, not even with several bowls of the Super Awesome Cure All soup (Anna named it when she was five) that had always worked for her. Frowning as Elsa sniffled, Anna was struck by inspiration when she looked outside and saw the sparkling of ice.

"Wait right here, I have an idea!"

Bemused, Elsa watched her dart off. Of course _hot food_ wasn't what Elsa needed.

"I need ice cream!"

With Elsa's powers, they had much better ways than other places to keep tasty treats cold.

"I beg your pardon, Princess?"

"I need ice cream. For Elsa. To make her feel better."

She made it just like she did when they were kids, topped off with honey and bits of fruit shaped in to a smiley face on top. Elsa raised an eyebrow at Anna tottering in with the teeming pile of frozen delight, but Anna saw the smile she was looking for when Elsa saw how she'd decorated it.

"Ice cream? Really?"

"Well, yeah. Hot stuff isn't working, and why would it? You're like ninety percent snow. Just try it and see how you feel?"

Clearly just doing it to indulge Anna's whims, Elsa accepted the spoon full of childhood sweetness, swallowing and humming.

"It's good."

"Yeah? Awesome!"

She continued feeding her until Elsa was finished, and while it would be alarming for anyone else, Anna was relieved to see she was back to her usual snow-white pale self.

"How do you feel?"

"Better, actually."

"Yay! You're still resting until tomorrow. Just in case. No arguments!"

Elsa stuck her tongue out a little petulantly, but she eventually nodded to Anna and let her slide in to the bed for more snuggling. Taking care of Elsa was definitely still her favourite birthday ever.

-EA-

**The cake in Frozen Fever was an ice cream cake, so I figure they woulda had ice cream.**


End file.
